dearestherfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ghosts
In this page you can discuss everything regarding the Ghosts page! --'JorisCeoen' 06:21, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I noticed a figure standing at the top of a cliff just after leaving the caves and descending to the right towards the moonlit beach. The man's figure was sillhouetted against the sky with a candle at his feet. 12:01, March 16, 2012 (UTC)JE Is it possible that the robed ghost is the fabled hermit? The Hanged Man - Spirit of a grave robber (talk) 11:02, October 12, 2012 (UTC) It's very possible, infact I'd almost go as far as concluding it. Brilliant observation, truly! Begun my Descent (talk) 19:08, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Ghosts errors Hey everyone, I noticed some errors regarding the ghosts. 1) The fourth ghost you encounter in the game is the one you see while you are standing in front of the largeship wreck (http://dearesther.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ghost_Shipwreck.jpg) The picture should be interchanged with the correct one ('Ghost_Shipwreck' picture and text "Coming up on the shipwreck area, the ghost is visible on the path on the far left."). 2) Sighting #7 and #8 is the cliff ghost. The first time, you see it from below, standing on the cliff (http://dearesther.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ghost_Cliff.jpg), the second time when you've climbed the cliff and make your way up to the beacon (http://dearesther.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ghost_Cliff_Bis.jpg). I don't dare to make changes to the page, hope someone more experienced can do :) 16:29, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :Hello, the fourth ghost is all one and the same ghost. There's only one at that location, and it walks towards the beach at the beacon sightspot. You can basically spot this by noclipping. It can be seen from any distance as long as you don't directly stare at it. If you come too close to it, it will vanish. We also don't number ghosts on each level, because in a single playthrough some might or might not show up, making a fixed numbering irrelevant for anyone reading the articles. If there are missing ghosts on the level pages however, I will add them (checking them now!) -- 15:59, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Morse Code GHost Crossposting this from Dear Esther Script Talk page suggesting a page for easter eggs: "As mentioned on the Ghosts page in this wiki, the third ghost you encounter in the game is signalling a morse code. Morse code reads: DAMASCI and the last I is a partial U. Giving you DAMASCUS. (source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLvlHIs7cuk) It is only visible using noclip, making it an easter egg, imo." You can noclip to pretty much all the ghosts and get a good look at them. 17:05, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :That is correct. There are other morse code easter eggs, such as one of the soundtracks who has a morse code beeping at the end, saying "Esther, Esther, Esther..." all over. The morse code can simply be seen from that cave, without noclip. It only appears rarely, so that's why it might make you think you can only see it with noclip. -- 16:08, December 21, 2015 (UTC)